Homesick
by krzy-cav-4-christ
Summary: I decided to write a song-fic based on MercyMe's "Homesick". This story describes how I felt when my grandma died and how I needed God to help me get through. Please read and review!


A/N: Hey everyone! I decided to write a one-shot song fic on the song "Homesick" by MercyMe. It describes perfectly how I felt after my grandma died, and how I relied on God to get me through.

* * *

_You're in a better place, I've heard a thousand times   
And at least a thousand times I've rejoiced for you   
But the reason why I'm broken, the reason why I cry   
Is how long must I wait to be with you_  
  
As my mom and I walked up to the coffin, I felt my vision start to blur. She put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and whispered, "You know, she's in heaven with Jesus now, and that cancer is all gone. She's all better now...."  
  
I turned my head and gave her a half smile. "I know....it's just so hard...." I said, wiping away a tear. I reached out and touched Mama's hand; it was so cold. A huge sob escaped from my chest and I ran out of the sanctuary, down the stairs, and out the door to our car. "Kayla, what's wrong?" I heard my dad ask as I ran by. I didn't answer; I just kept running.

_I close my eyes and I see your face   
If home's where my heart is then I'm out of place   
Lord, won't you give me strength to make it through somehow   
I've never been more homesick than now_  
  
As soon as I was in the truck I burst into tears. I could still see her body laying there; the thing was, she didn't look like my Mama. Cancer had really taken a lot out of her....I guess the people at the morgue couldn't make her look like she did in the picture we gave them.  
  
"It just doesn't feel right, being here without her...." I murmured to myself. "God, I don't know if I can get through this...."_Help me Lord cause I don't understand your ways   
The reason why I wonder if I'll ever know   
But, even if you showed me, the hurt would be the same   
Cause I'm still here so far away from home_  
  
I turned my head when I heard the door being opened. My mom climbed in and sat beside me.  
  
"There there" she said, rubbing my back. "Go ahead and cry, you'll feel better." We sat there in silence for awhile (as silent as my sobs could be.) Then I spoke up.  
  
"I just don't understand.....why her? She was so good.....she loved everybody. She never said or did anything to hurt anybody....."  
  
My mom hugged me and said, "Honey, it's all apart of God's plan. We couldn't have done anything about it....maybe some day we'll understand?"_I close my eyes and I see your face   
If home's where my heart is then I'm out of place   
Lord, won't you give me strength to make it through somehow   
I've never been more homesick than now_  
  
"Yeah......hopefully we'll understand." I agreed. "I just hope God helps me to get through....I can't wait til I see her again one day...."_In Christ, there are no goodbyes   
And in Christ, there is no end   
So I'll hold onto Jesus with all that I have   
To see you again   
To see you again_  
  
"And we will! We'll see her again in heaven one day. She wouldn't want you to cry...."  
  
I sighed. "It's just....I never really got to say goodbye...."  
  
"Honey, it's all right. She knows that you love her....and we'll all get to see her one day!" she said softly. "Just stick with God and everything will be alright."  
  
I smiled at her and said "I hope you're right...."_And I close my eyes and I see your face   
If home's where my heart is then I'm out of place   
Lord, won't you give me strength to make it through somehow   
Won't you give me strength to make it through somehow   
Won't you give me strength to make it through somehow_  
  
It was the day of the funeral. We were outside at the graveyard, singing some of Mama's favorite songs like "Let The Circle Be Unbroken" and many more. Soon we were ready to release the balloons. Everyone in our immediate family (by immediate I mean Mama's kids, grandkids, and great grandkids). On the count of 3 we all let the balloons go, and watched them float away.  
  
"Hey look up there!" my dad called out. We all looked at the clouds, and the shape of the clouds looked like Mama.  
  
"Wow....." I murmured. "That's neat." I gazed up at the balloons; they were getting smaller and smaller. "God, take care of her....." I said softly to myself before walking away._I've never been more homesick than now_

_

* * *

_  
A/N: Soooooooo what ya think? Most of those actions up there did happen, but I'm not to sure about the words......after all, this happened in October. Please review! Thanks bunches! 


End file.
